


Iron Rose

by lewdlordmiraak



Series: Twisted Hearts [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Wish Fulfillment, Yandere, aaaahhhh, but i love it, rapey, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdlordmiraak/pseuds/lewdlordmiraak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been watching her. Waiting. Admiring, but never touching. Never making her aware of the affections he held. It was torturous, the longing that he felt. And finally, he snapped. What will happen now? (Yandere!GajeelxReader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The sister-story to Iron Rosette. (This was one of my first fanfictions. I wrote it when I was around thirteen or fourteen, if I remember correctly. Naturally, it's not the best. Later chapters will definitely be much better (I abruptly stopped this around chapter three or four, I think), and I might eventually get around to revising the early chapters. Anyways, please enjoy! (And if you have any questions/suggestions, please share them! ^^)

It had been a while since you had last seen your best friend, Natsu Dragneel. You were wondering where he had been- normally he showed up at the guild hall with Lucy around 8 in the morning, so when it became 12 in the afternoon you were starting to get a little bit worried. You were supposed to go on a job together with Gray and Erza, so you had been expecting he'd arrive early. But that proved to not be the case, apparently.

You sat down at the edge of a table by the bar, listening to the rowdy noises going on around you.

 _Hmm,_  you thought.  _I wonder where he could be..._

It wasn't long before someone approached you from behind, you could tell by their heavy footsteps. It was a familiar sound, one you were guessing belong to-

"Hey there," a gruff and sort of snarky sounding voice said at you. You turned to see Gajeel Redfox in all of his...glory. It nearly sent a shiver down your spine. You weren't used to having people like him approach you, since you were a little bit weaker than Natsu and most people didn't like to get on Natsu's bad side by challenging you.

"Umm...hello," you said softly, a little bit of shyness leaking out in your voice. It made you want to curse, you didn't want to appear weak in front of anyone. A low chuckle from him sent yet another chill down your spine. You turned around, looking for someone, anyone that might be able to save you from this encounter. But for some strange reason, there was no one. The guild hall was suddenly completely empty except for you two.

 _Strange...when did that happen?_  You couldn't spare much time to think about it because suddenly a large hand was clamping down on your shoulder, dragging you out of your worried thoughts.

"U-Um, what are you doing?" You squeaked, trembling slightly in fear. He only laughed.

"I like you, (y/n). I like you a lot. What do you say we...go out, some time?" In all honesty that was not the answer you were expecting. You had been thinking something along the lines of "I'm going to kill you and leave your body somewhere where no one will ever find it." You supposed you owed that to your paranoia, something that continually got in the way of your social encounters. Natsu, Erza, and Gray were the only ones who really didn't trigger your anxiety. That was because they had always been nice to you- whereas, Gajeel on the other hand, had not always been so nice. He was one of the ones who seemed to get enjoyment out of teasing you. So why was he suddenly acting nice and asking you on a date?

"So, do I have an answer?" His voice once more brought you out of your thoughts and you looked up into his bright red eyes.

"I...um...well...I-I thought you liked Levy," you stammered, looking up at him nervously. He burst out laughing.

"The shrimp? No, no. She's just a friend. It's  _you_ that I really want." This caused a bright red blush to form on your cheeks. Despite not really having feelings for anyone, it still gave you butterflies in your stomach to know that someone was interested in you.

"Well...I'm sorry, Gajeel, it's just that...I like..I like someone else," you lied. Almost instantly the man's entire demeanor changed from nonchalant and friendly to cold and hostile. His bright red eyes narrow in your direction, and once more you feel anxious in his presence.

"I see...it's the flame-head, right? I mean, that's who you're always hanging around. It makes sense I suppose." You didn't know how to answer this question. If you said yes, that could mean that Gajeel would tell Natsu about it and you'd have another mess on your hands if he decided he liked you too. If you said no, Gajeel might question you until you gave out a false name. So which was the better option? Eventually, you decided on the first one.

"Yeah, I like Natsu," You said softly. "Listen, Gajeel, I'm really sorry. I just...maybe we could still be friends? Like you and Levy?" He stared at you coldly, and that gives you reason to believe that the answer is a no.

Without saying anything, he got up and started to leave the room.

"Have fun with him," he growled, stepping out of the guild hall and slamming the door behind him. You sigh.

 _Well, that could have been worse_ , You thought to yourself. You got up, looking around the empty guild hall.

 _If Natsu and the others aren't going to show up, I might as well go home_   _for the day_. And so you did.

 

> **Looking back, this was one of your greatest mistakes.**


End file.
